Pranks
by Blackwitch31
Summary: Sometimes pranks have consequences, what happens when a certain duo pranks Mumm-Ra and Maxine? Read and laugh!


_Rated** K+**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Thundercats only the OC and the PLOT!_

* * *

_Well, folks... you wanna laugh a bit?_

_What happens when a certain set of kittens prank everyone including our beloved Vilain Mumm-Ra?_

_Read and laugh your ass off!_

* * *

**Pranks...**

Two mysterious shadows walk through the lair at night, taking advantage of the fact that the Thundercats are sleeping peacefully, not even the eye of Thundera gave a sign of danger, what is happening?

Some belongings are stolen... Maxine's Rosary and one of her handkerchiefs, then go to the other Thundercats ' belongings, everything was taken away without them being aware.

Then it was the turn of these two mysterious figures to go to the Black Pyramid, where they removed something from Mumm-Ra, then put a bucket of water right above the villain's sarcophagus, and left Maxine's handkerchiefs and Rosary at the altar that is facing the sarcophagus, and then they came out, no one give for anything, for everything was done by the dead of night.

Dawns...

Maxine awakens but is grabbed by Panthro, "MMM... Stay a little longer, love. " She makes his will, "Panthro... I'll stay a little longer, but you know I have to go to the Wolos village, I have to examine one of the inhabitants! " Panthro sighs, "and I wanted to be a little more with you." He kissed her, "Oh Panthro... You know duty calls! " Panthro gets curious, "and how long will it take?" She sits on his lap, "all morning, for I will not only visit this village, but also others." So look at her bedside table, where Maxine's Rosary usually is, "Haven't you seen my Rosary? The one with the cross? " Panthro beckons, "I saw you put it up there yesterday." She starts to get intrigued, "strange..." And notice that her red handkerchief disappeared, "I don't understand anything..." Panthro is also intrigued and sees that she pulls out a change of clothes, and a blue scarf, "I'm going to take a shower!" And get out of there without first carrying a bucket of cold water, full, "SHIT, are you kidding me?!" Panthro laughs his ass off, "Nice way to start the day!" She gets furious, "NOT FUNNY!" And out of there, going straight to the locker room.

The same happened to the others, they took with water on top and lacking some belongings, Cheetara had left without her bracelets, Tygra without some of his vials, Lion-O without his claw, and Panthro without some keys.

When they joined the dining room...

"Something is happening, things are disappearing!" Cheetara observes, everyone also reports that their belongings are disappearing.

Snarf appears a little mad turning to Maxine, "Your drinks are gone too." She starts to get very intrigued, "my Whisky and my Vodka are usually in the closet, closed to the key due to the Thunderkittens, it contains plenty of alcohol!" Lion-O grimaces, "not to mention that they taste very badly!" Maxine knows that he had already tasted it, but he never liked its flavor, she didn't get offended, it was grateful, Lion-O thinks it offended her but she devalues, "None taken! For me, it's good that you don't like it!" Snarf just asks, "and you didn't take it with water on you?" Maxine replies, "Oh yes... Instant shower, if I catch whoever did this! " Everyone looks around seeing that the Thunderkittens are absent, "strange... Where will the children be? " Question Tygra a little interrogated.

Maxine gets up kissing Panthro, "good... I have to go, work is waiting for me. " And shake it off by going to her Jeep.

When she gets in, sees a dog collar and the Sword of Plundarr, "_I don't understand anything!" _And press the button, going quickly towards the Wolos village.

_"Strange... My rosary and scarf were out of the way, then I took with water on top, and now appeared on the Jeep seats, the collar of Ma-Mutt and Mumm-Ra's sword! Some of the other Thundercats belongings also disappeared, and my drinks disappeared from the kitchen cabinet!_

_Amazingly, the children were absent at breakfast! "_Thinks, and she keeps driving to her destination.

At the Black Pyramid...

Mumm-Ra awakens, and takes a bucket of water on top, getting furious, "**WHO DARES TO DO THIS TO ME!? IF I CATCH WHO DID IT, WILL PAY DEARLY! **" Yells... When he went to get his sword, noticed that it was gone!

Then note that his dog is without his leash, and on the stone Table is a red scarf and a rosary, recognizing quickly, "This belongs to the human!" Then notices a very strong smell in Ma-Mutt, "You smell awful!" The dog has an unstable walk, and repairs a bottle with a colorless liquid, "strange!" It smells the bottle contents and then the dog, "who gave you this? If I catch the human female, she'll pay! " Then he goes to the edge of his cauldron, and sees Maxine examining a Wolo, has a blue scarf and does not have his rosary, and hears, "_Maxine I notice something in you!" She says, "Really?" Maggie replies, "Yes... You bring a blue scarf, and your neckless is missing! " The human sighs, "they disappeared, and I searched everywhere!_

_I have great esteem for the Rosary, who offered it to me was my great-grandmother when I made my confirmation!_

_And that red handkerchief accompanied me throughout my illness, not to mention that it was used by Mumm-Ra to treat me when an accident occurred during an expedition! " Maggie gets interrogated and Maxine just says, "it has to do with my religious belief!" Maggie puts a hand on the human's shoulder, "Your things will appear, Maxine!" The girl lets out a sigh, "I know they will._

_If I catch whoever did this will pay dearly! " And keep examining the Wolo girl. _

Mumm-Ra looks at the objects he has in his hand, "after all it was not her, Ma-Mutt, but I am interrogated about this having appeared here! And I will seek answers immediately! " He smells the fragrance of the scarf, "Has a pleasant smell, and I will return this to her and seek who did this!" So he says his usual enchantment...

_**"ANCIENT SPIRITS OF EVIL**_

_**TRANSFORM THIS DECADENT FORM**_

_**IN MUMM-RA THE EVER LIVING! **_

He transformed into his warrior form, quickly looking for answers, and first goes straight to the lair, where he would do some damage.

Obliviously to everything, Maxine continues to examine some Wolos, finally, "All of you are in good shape, my friends!" An elderly Wolo gives her a basket full of fruits, "take Maxine." She smiles, "my friend, but I don't need it, I'll do all this without expecting anything!" But he insists, "I know young one, please take it!" When she goes to accept, she sees the sign in the sky, "thank you, but I have to go, my friends need help!" And jump into the Jeep, going full speed to the lair.

The girl drives at full speed, she wants to arrive on time, "My God, I hope to arrive on time!"

Mumm-Ra continues to bombard the Cat's Lair Shouting, **"WHO WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR TAKING AWAY MY SWORD, MA-MUTT'S COLLAR AND HAVING HIM DRUNK!? I WANT THOSE RESPONSIBLE! "**

Lion-O defends himself in the best way, "We don't know what you are talking about Mumm-Ra! We didn't even provoke you! " The Mummy is furious and continues to shoot beams up Lion-O who defends himself.

**"DON'T YOU KNOW, BOY?! SO WHAT I HAVE HERE IN MY HAND? "** And reveals the red scarf, the rosary, and an empty bottle, Panthro only tells Lion-O, "Maxine has missed what Mumm-Ra has in his hand!" The young Lord just says, "I'm sure Maxine isn't capable of doing that!" Then they hear a whistle, followed by a voice, **"Hey, asshole, leave my friends alone!"** Everyone turned around to see Maxine, who reverses the Jeep... To give balance to jump to the other side, "She's crazy!" says Cheetara who sees the girl reversing the Jeep, preparing to jump, "I'll guide her with the sword!" The other two take the cue and hold Mumm-Ra, Lion-O manages to guide Maxine who advances, and the eye extends under the wheels of the Jeep, and the girl arrives safely to the other side.

Mumm-Ra notices that she jumped_, "she's crazy!"_ And cease the attack, maybe she knows what's going on!

As soon as she leaves the Jeep, he comes forward, "I want answers!" She backs off, "What are you talking about?" Question, Mumm-Ra, pinning her against the Jeep, "I found this on the altar in front of my sarcophagus!" She sees her red scarf and the rosary, "What do you want to insinuate with that?" He looks at her, "Do you know who did this? I took with a bucket of water, and my dog was drunk! " She raises her brow, but does not laugh, though has a tremendous will to do it and continues to hear, "Ma-Mutt's collar vanished as well my sword!" She pushes him, "First give me space, Mumm-Ra!"

Lion-O approaches the girl, and she notices, "Don't come near, you've endured the bad temper of this crazy mummy, now I'm going to put an end to this!" She looks at the villain in the eyes, "first calm down... and I want to know what was the reason for attacking my friends!" Mumm-Ra looks at her, "My pyramid was invaded, I took with a bucket of water, I found your belongings upon my altar, my dog without a leash and drunk and my sword vanished!" Maxine just says, "the same thing happened to us too, we took water on top and some things disappeared!" Then looks at the bottle of Vodka in the hand of the villain, "Damn... There was such good Vodka! Now, all that's left is the Whisky! "

Lion-O approaches, "Mumm-Ra, I can guarantee that none of us present here invaded the pyramid, we are adults!" Explains, Maxine just tells Mumm-Ra, "I happened to find your sword and Ma-Mutt's collar in my Jeep, and I questioned myself how they got there." He willingly accepts the things, "I was not able to do this to you, what I could do was leave food for Ma-Mutt! I would never put buckets of water in your sarcophagus. " Mumm-Ra just says, "I believe you, Maxine, but I was blinded by rage!" And return her handkerchief, and her rosary, which promptly Maxine puts on her neck, kissing the figure that is on the cross, "Thank heavens!" He's intrigued by such a gesture, but nothing says.

Things are quieter, and Panthro starts to hear laughter... Lion-O and the others too, "Let's follow the sound!"

Everyone entered the lair, following the sound of laughter...

_"Ahahahah... they are priceless! Ahahahahah... Look at Mumm-Ra's face when he took with the bucket of water on top! Ahahahahaha... Maxine's drink is very strong! " _Everyone is surprised, and they continue to hear, "_Ma-Mutt... Drank all that and was priceless, drunk as a bunch! ahahahahahah! "_

Cheetara knows the voices, "the Thunderkittens?!" And slowly they enter their room, noticing that they are watching the videos they had recorded everything they did, seeing the bottle of whiskey, it is empty! Maxine gets furious, but she has to calm down, so look at Mumm-Ra, "I just had a crazy idea!" They close the door very slowly, going into the dining-room, "I never expected this kind of behavior on the part of the children." Mumm-Ra pays attention to what's being said, and Maxine just says, "Now I know where the other bottle is... Drank all the whiskey and are completely drunk! " Panthro agrees, Lion-O looks at Maxine, "I suspect you want to teach the kids a lesson, yes?" Maxine beckons, "Yup… they could have provoked a very serious incident, thanks to God that the Lair was not harmed. "

Lion-O is thoughtful, "yes... The actions have consequences, and they will have to have a punishment! " Panthro just says, "well... Have the cameras, let's film them? " Tygra laughs, "it will be memorable!"

Mumm-Ra just says, "I want to go in... In your plan! " Maxine gets a twinkle in her eyes if the kids know what awaits them... Everyone starts planning everything.

Tygra turns to the villain, "You have to be very convincing, understood?" The other waves, "right... Thundercat. " Maxine only tells Lion-O, "Whenever you want, you can give action to the plan!" The young Lord beckons, the recorders are cast and they set the trap to the kittens.

The Thunderkittens continue to laugh because they are watching the videos of the Pranks they did to the others and Mumm-Ra.

Moments later...

They start to hear a noise, lower the volume of the video so that they are not noticed by the adults.

**"Snarf... Snarf... That infernal Mummy invaded the lair! " **The stir was so much that they could not ignore the noise, and call who was being pursued, "Snarf, come here, so this mummy does not catch you!" Snarf hears WillyKat and enters the two siblings ' room.

"What a relief, Mumm-Ra has invaded the lair! And already captured Cheetara and Tygra! " They start peeking, watching Maxine fight Mumm-Ra, **"You're next, human and this time neither your lover Thundercat, will save you!" **They hear, "we must intervene! Maxine is our friend, and he's turning her into a pulp! " He saw Maxine being punched to the punch until she was out of senses.

"We have to save her!" And they jumped from there going to help their friend, but they were so drunk they couldn't stand up, but they tried to take down Mumm-Ra but without success, he managed to catch the two siblings very easily, because they only made mistakes, the movements were Erratic, "We failed!" Regrets Kat, "We shouldn't have drunk Maxine's drink!" Regrets ' Kit, who was visibly regretted, " Due to us being so drunk this bag of bones has caught us and Maxine! ' Mumm-Ra only laughs, "**and you have failed pups, which is good for me, and thanks to you I will have Maxine just for me and have some fun with her in my sarcophagus!"** And keep on messing with them, "Aside from Maxine, the eye of Thundera will be mine, and the Thundercats cease to exist! Ahahahahah! " The two siblings do not know what to say, the villain arrested them, and then took the three as prisoners to where the others were, on the other side Snarf was hidden.

And when Mumm-Ra was away he managed to get out of there by going to the others, when he got there, he just says, "Mumm-Ra is already on his way!" And they prepare to follow the plan.

When the villain arrives, he shoots with the Thunderkittens, Panthro notices, "I see you've been caught!" The two children lowered their heads, seeing Maxine unconscious, "It's our fault!" Panthro raises his brow, "What do you mean?!" They both look at each other, "What's Up, kids?" The other two adults are curious, "What have you done?!" The Thunderkittens are still low, "It's our fault we're in this situation." Cheetara raises a brow, "seriously... Why? " ' Kit breathes deep, ' Well, we're the one who stole your stuff, and Mumm-Ra's, we took Maxine's stuff to his pyramid, and we got the dog drunk with that strong drink, and we put a bucket of water over the sarcophagus to prank him!

We wanted to see his face when he took it with the water. As well yours!

And we wanted to try that Whisky! "then they hear it from behind," so it was you... both of you took my drinks, stole the things that don't belong to you just to laugh at our account? "

When the two children saw Maxine standing without a mark, "You were hurt!" She only says with her eyes blazing, "Mumm-Ra pretended to punch me and kept the illusion that I was heavily wounded!" Lion-O adds, "Mumm-Ra did no more damage because we talked to him, he was furious with us!" The villain crosses his arms, "Maxine managed to calm me down, if it weren't for that, we wouldn't be here." Tygra looks at the two, "This could have another outcome if Mumm-Ra had no discernment ask Maxine about what happened! Thanks, Jaga that the Lair didn't suffer damages!" The mummy asks Maxine, "Is this Vodka going to hurt Ma-Mutt?" Maxine nods, "He'll sleep until the drink disappears out of his system, then he'll be fine, the same can't talk about them... Will have a great hangover! " The two siblings look at each other, "Hangover?" Maxine nods, "Yup... They'll have a big headache, they're lucky not to be in an alcoholic coma! " Mumm-Ra crosses his arms, Lion-O just says, "Well you're going to sleep, and tomorrow you'll have a little job to do!" ' Kit and ' Kat look at the adults, " AWWW... man...! "

Maxine looks at Mumm-Ra, "And you'll have to apologize to our friend here!" WillyKat just says, "but he's the enemy!" Maxine hardens her gaze, "**Now!** He may be our enemy, but he deserves to be respected, and what you've done has been a great disrespect to him and us, so apologize before I do something that I regret later! "The Thunderkitten approach Mumm-Ra, "We apologize for what we did!" The villain is pleased with what he has just heard, the children only ask, "Aren't we going to be grounded?" Lion-O just says, "You think you don't deserve it?" Both children lowered their heads ashamed, "as I told you tomorrow, you will do a little work!" Maxine has a huge urge to laugh, but she has to get serious, "what was your suggestion, Maxine?" Listen to Lion-O Ask, she just replies, "Hold your hangover and... clean Mumm-Ra's Pyramid, including his sarcophagus and… do his laundry! " The two Thunderkittens are shocked, "What?!" Maxine drops a laugh, "Mumm-Ra will appreciate!" Panthro points to their room, "Now bed, you have to heal that drunkenness!"

Maxine just tells them very sad, "I was so disappointed with both you, I always thought they were more mature and they didn't have this kind of behavior! Mumm-Ra could have blown us up because of you! " The Thunderkittens don't know what to say, "Now go to your room, think about what you've done... Sleep, for tomorrow you will have a long day at work! " Moments later the two children came out, to sleep, Cheetara asks, "We weren't too harsh on them?" Lion-O replies, "No... If they had the idea to do that, they also have the maturity to take responsibility! "

Mumm-Ra approaches, "This time I didn't start, it was those wretched children!" Lion-O only regrets, "this should not have happened, and we apologize for this having happened!" The villain looks at Maxine, "It could be worse, boy, but I will accept the apologies!"

Maxine just looks at Lion-O, "and if Mumm-Ra doesn't mind, tomorrow we will go to the Pyramid and watch the kids clean up, and shoot everything for later remembering!" And says with a glint in her eye, " I'll bring a batch of popcorn!" Tygra looks at the villain, "You don't mind, do you?" The mummy nods, "no problem!" When Maxine was going to come in, she takes a bucket of water.

"NOT AGAIN!" Screams furious, Cheetara in a race brings her a towel, "here." Lion-O drops a laugh that caught everyone, including the Mummy, "It's not funny guys!" And get out of there furious, grumbling.

Mumm-Ra returns to the pyramid, everything was solved, and this time he did not provoke, were the Thunderkittens, and smiled when he saw that their punishment was exemplary... will have his pyramid clean.

And the next day the two were to fulfill their punishment, and both the adults and Mumm-Ra watched, sitting down laughing their asses off, and with Ma-Mutt by their side… he was better! Maxine brings him some delicious food, the dog loved each bit, and was spoiled by the girl! Everything was recorded for later to remember.

At least Mumm-Ra's sarcophagus was spotless without a speck of dust, not even a spider web!

End.

* * *

_The Thunderkittens were the culprit's, folks but at the end, the adults and Mumm-Ra had fun as well... in watching the children cleaning the Black Pyramid._

_I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!_


End file.
